Sunday Afternoon
by Stephable
Summary: "He stumbled into the living room and smiled when he saw her lying in the sun. Her hair reflected the light in every direction making the room shine." Full of cuteness.


**A/N: **I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday Afternoon<span>**

Sunday afternoons were always a quiet time in Black Star and Tsubaki's house. The loud, hyperactive meister was out presumably training. It was only on Sunday's he felt no need to come home for lunch. Tsubaki had the house to herself.

This particular Sunday was no different. The warm afternoon sun shone through the windows, warming the room. The light provided a yellow glow, perfect for reading. Tsubaki was lying on the floor, positioned with the sun directly on her back. It had been a warm day so she'd cheerfully chosen a summer dress from her wardrobe. She wiggled her feet in the air as she read.

It was nearing 2 o'clock, the time Black Star would rush in for a late lunch any other day and therefore the time she would normally eat but today she wasn't even thinking about cooking. There were only two chapters left in her book, her mind was elsewhere.

* * *

><p>There was click and a slight creak from the door as the blue haired boy came home. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked down the hall to find his friend. He stumbled into the living room and smiled when he saw her lying in the sun. Her hair reflected the light in every direction making the room shine. He couldn't stop his smile from widening.<p>

"Hey! Tsubaki!" He greeted her cheerfully.

Pulled from her trance Tsubaki was momentarily stunned. She hadn't expected the meister home for hours yet, unless she'd really lost track of time...

"Oh, heya, Black Star." A smile lit up her face.

They looked at each other for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"We're going out!" Black Star announced.

"We?" Tsubaki questioned, she was only a few pages off finishing the book now and not keen to leave the house.

"Yes, it's a surprise. Let's go!" Black Star grinned and took Tsubaki's hand, pulling her up off the ground and into a tight embrace. She found herself forgetting the book as he held her and quickly decided it was a good time to get out of the house.

"I'll just go change..." Tsubaki started to walk to her wardrobe.  
>"No!" Black Star called, she turned to face him, "What you're wearing is good." He smiled again and she couldn't bring herself to disagree with him any more.<p>

* * *

><p>They walked through death city together, headed for some secret location that only Black Star knew. He'd taken her hand in his as they walked out the door and she now began to feel self concious. The people in the street would assume they were an item. Black Star noticed her blushing.<p>

"Don't worry Tsubaki!" He yelled loudly, throwing his other arm up in the air, "They're only looking because they can see how amazing I am!" He cackled to himself. When he quietened down he stole a glance at her and squeezed her hand.

Their trip soon headed out of the city. There were less roads and more trees and, unfortunately, more rocks. Tsubaki suddenly regretted her choice to wear the matching red flats with her dress, hiking boots would've been more appropriate.

They walked down a small hill and in the distance Tsubaki could see a small creek. Black Star's smile grew as they got closer and closer. _This must be our destination_, Tsubaki thought.

The sun shone through the trees, hitting the water and reflecting in all directions. The slowly flowing creek was so clear that the smooth stones on the bottom could be seen. Occasionally a fish would swim along, basking in the sun. Tsubaki's mouth dropped open. She was doubtful she'd ever seen anything this beautiful before. Black Star stood right beside her, still holding her hand. He stayed quiet (probably for the first time in his life) while Tsubaki took it in.

"It's beautiful, Black Star!" She exclaimed. This brought the boy back to life.

"Yeah!" He shouted, "But this isn't all! There's more! Follow me!" He smiled, let go of her hand and stepped into the water. " Don't slip on the rocks!"

* * *

><p>They wandered down the stream, Black Star with Tsubaki in tow. The water was freezing but shallow and in the sun lit places it was surprisingly warm. With her shoes in her hand Tsubaki wobbled along much slower than her partner. He was patient (a quality she didn't know he possessed) and waited for her to catch up each time she fell behind. He called out to her all the way, with jokes and stories of his adventures (most sounded made up but Tsubaki laughed anyway). When they finally stopped their journey it seemed they were in a completely isolated area. A rainforest. It was green and pink and yellow.<p>

Black Star saw Tsubaki gaping again and chuckled.

"We're still not there, silly." He smirked and put out his hand to help her onto the bank.

The soft grass tickled her toes as she skipped along behind her meister. Any of her friends might call her crazy for trusting her meister like this. He was well known for getting lost and even better know for getting others into trouble. But never her. When she thought about it she realised that there had never been a moment when she was worried while in his presence. It seemed impossible that this loud mouthed, hyperactive boy could be a calming influence but to her he was.

Lost in her thoughts, Tsubaki didn't even notice as they arrived. Black Star stopped and Tsubaki almost walked straight into him. She blushed and apologised for her carelessness. Mostly embarrassed about the way she'd been thinking about him.

He swallowed.

"This is it." He said quietly, a smile spreading across his face.

In front of them was a small clearing, brightly coloured flowers spread throughout. The sun was shining directly in their small space. In the middle was a picnic basket and blanket. A small bouquet of flowers was wrapped in yellow paper and placed in the centre of the picnic blanket. It had her name on it.

Without willing herself to go, Tsubaki found that her feet were moving, approaching the blanket. She kneeled and took the flowers in her hands. Black Star stood behind her watching as the opened the card. She glanced at it for a second and then smiled, placing back with the flowers.

"Thank you." She whispered, once again facing her partner.

"Hyahaha! No problem," He laughed gleefully, "It was your birthday last month." A genuine smile crept onto his face and with that Tsubaki couldn't resist. She jumped up from her place on the picnic blanket and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You did all this for me?" Tsubaki whispered in his ear, unwilling to let go.

"Of course. You don't expect me to be training _every_ Sunday, do you?" He squeezed her affectionately before letting go.

"You should try the sandwiches!"

And then Tsubaki realised she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. The touching moments would have to wait, no matter how much she liked him, she was hungry.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, yeah, it's cheesy I know.  
>I think my mai problem is that I can't be bothered to think of a plot.<br>I will strive to change that and I will have a story with a plot up in the next weeks or so.


End file.
